You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic
by dancedemyxdancexi
Summary: Demyx runs away from the love of his life, what happens a year later when they meet again? ONESHOT, REVIEW FOR SEQUEL! :)


Finding out I was gay was tough. Well, it's tough for most people, but when you live in Twilight Town it's ten times worse. You can scan the area for days at a time and will never find a gay couple, that's what the town was like. Everybody was homophobic, that's what made coming out the closet out of the question. But slowly my new found sexuality started to eat me from the inside, and I knew something had to be done. But it wasn't as simple as just coming out, I was, and still am, in love with my best friend.

He's shy, monotone, cheerless, gloomy and dismal, but above all that he's loyal, respectful, and has a smile that lights up the whole room seeing as it's so rare. I have never loved anyone other than him, and never will.

Once I had cleared my mind and knew for certain that I was in love with my best friend, I decided that I needed to take action. So I did the only thing one gay person could do in a town full of homophobes – I ran away. Just before I ran away though, I confessed. I climbed through his window one night, he wasn't startled – he acted like this was a regular occurrence. I looked strong on the outside when I was confessing my undying love for him, but inside I was tearing apart. He looked shocked, but said nothing. I took that as my cue to leave and left town without him saying a word.

That's how I got here – the lovely beaches of Destiny Islands. Life is perfect, everyday it's like waking up on a holiday, people roam the streets with smiles on their faces and hearts filled with joy. Couples walk the beach day and night, not just opposite sex couples, same sex too. I feel accepted here, but he never leaves my mind. What if I went about this all wrong? Could he have possibly been 'in the closet' too? I should have given him time to get over his shock and voice his opinion on the matter. But it's too late for that, isn't it?

xXx

"You sure you want to come with me?" I asked Axel, my best friend, "It's been a year since I last saw him, and there isn't any guarantee that I'm going to find him. Or if I do, he might not even recognise me, or might not want anything to do with me"

"Hush Dem, we are sure. It'll be nice to have a holiday, right Rox?" Axel said to his boyfriend, Roxas, who then proceeded to nod enthusiastically.

"I'm sure this guy won't shut you out, if he's as great as you say he is, I'm sure he'll understander. And who knows? Maybe you'll have yourself a boyfriend by the end of the week!" Roxas giggled, "Oh yeah, Sora's coming too"

When I first got to the islands I was pretty lost, I didn't know what to do or where to go. Things got patched up after a few days though, I got a job at the local coffee shop and a nice house at a reasonable price. Working at the coffee shop led me to meeting Axel. We quickly became friends and he moved in with me, leading to Roxas living with us too. I like having roommates; they make me feel less lonely. If I hadn't have met them when I first got here who knows where I would be now.

Sora is Roxas' twin brother, we are both very alike and get along brilliantly, he's hyper, energetic and always knows what to do when someone is down – which almost always involves him buying ice cream. Them three are the best friends anyone could wish for, which is why I trusted them enough to tell them about my old home and my thoughts of going back to see the one I still love. They all thought it was a brilliant idea, which then led us here. Packing our bags into the back of Axel's car, ready to set out on our journey to Twilight Town.

"Hey guys!" Sora said, walking through the door to our home, "I can't wait for this trip! We are going to have SO much fun, we can listen to music, have ice cream. Hey! Stop glaring at me Axel, I won't get it everywhere again like last time" Sora giggled and tried to match Axel's glare, which didn't look anywhere near as threatening.

"What time we leaving?" I ask, nerves already kicking in.

"Well, about now if we want to look around the place first" Roxas said looking at his watch. Everyone got off their seats and grabbed their bags, heading for the car outside.

"Don't look so scared Dem Dem, everything will be alright" Axel said with an encouraging smile.

"...Okay" I picked up my bag and headed for the car. This is going to be a long journey.

xXx

"DEM!" Someone shouted, awakening me from my slumber. Startled, I look around to see that we have arrived to Twilight Town.

"We're here, and look, I've got ice cream!" Sora exclaimed with a proud grin, looking fully satisfied.

"Who gave him it and why" I ask, everybody knows what Sora is like when he's on a sugar high.

"Roxie denied me sex for a week if I didn't let Sora have one, so naturally I bought him the entire ice cream van" Axel joked.

Everyone got out of the car and we all walked the steps up to my mother's house.

"Seeing as she kindly let us stay here I don't want any of you showing gay love in front of her. Just remember this isn't the Islands, okay? They don't accept it here." After I gave my warning I knocked on the cheap plastic door, moments later I found myself staggering backwards from the force of a bone crushing hug.

"Hey mum" I say sheepishly, I haven't seen her since I ran away. I told her I was gay and left, not waiting for a response.

"I missed you!" She sobbed, letting me out of her death grip, "Come in, come in everyone! I made cookies!" She grinned as everyone followed her into my childhood home. It felt great to be back, but I can't help feeling nervous.

xXx

Sitting on the sofa of my old home felt somewhat relieving, I've missed my family more than anything but I can't help but wonder what my mother thinks about me being gay. Obviously it can't bother her _too_ much or she wouldn't have let me come back.

"Hey mum" I say, nervous but needing an answer, "Does me being gay bother you?"

She paused, probably shocked I would come right out and say it. She picked up a cookie from the table we are sitting at and smiled.

"No, not at all. I was shocked when you first told me, but you are still my son. This will probably bring you to ask why your father isn't home yet." She bit a piece of her cookie and chewed it slowly, "Let's just say, he moved out. He said you couldn't be a part of this family if you're a _fag_, so I said he couldn't be a part of our family if he wants to continue being a asshole"

"Way to be blunt" I hear Axel mutter, quickly following by laughter throughout the room.

"Thanks mum, for sticking up for me" I wasn't really heartbroken; my father never paid any attention to us anyway.

I'm glad that my friend's get on so well with my mum, I wasn't really afraid that they wouldn't. She is easygoing, carefree and enthusiastic, so I knew she would get along well with Sora. Me and her share a lot in our appearances, we share the same eyes and colour of hair, though her hair is long and wavy whereas mine I refer to it as a mullethawk. She is overall a happy person and likes to look on the bright side of life.

"So, what you guys doing for the rest of the day?" Mother asked us whilst standing up to get the plates washed.

"I think we're going to the pub, right guys? Its only round the corner." We all agree and set off our journey to the pub known as 'Sing me a Song'

"Why is it called Sing me a Song?" Axel asked once we got outside.

"Well, they sometimes have bands playing and they like to do karaoke nights as well" I explain as we go through the doors. I look over towards the stage in the corner of the room and freeze in my tracks. No. It can't be. We've only just got here and already I see him. He's up on stage in front of a microphone, I never pictured him as the singing type. Behind him are two guitarists and a drummer. There all standing there chatting, like nothing's wrong and I'm not here dying inside.

He's even more gorgeous than I remembered him to be, the slate coloured hair over one of his eyes and those beautiful lips I've always wanted to kiss.

"Dem, what's wrong?" Axel says, tapping my shoulder. I don't take my eyes off him there on stage, Axel quickly follows my gaze and gasps.

"Is that him on stage? Which one is he? Dem, c'mon tell me!" I could hear the desperation in his voice which I try to ignore, the band are setting up their instruments so they're going to be playing soon. He can't see me yet, I want to listen to him sing first.

"This is to someone very important to me. I know, I say that every week. Truth is, I hope for him to one day come back and hear us play this song. Here go's, hope you guys enjoy" He says, talking into the microphone at the crowd. He looks down, his hair covering his face as the first notes of the song play. He suddenly looks up with a grin on his face, ready to sing.

But I can see straight through that grin of his, that's not the person I remember. His smile is shining and he isn't lighting up the room, it has fake written all over it. A crowd was formed around the stage, chanting a name. But it isn't his name, even though I am 100% certain that is my love.

"Ienzo, Ienzo, Ienzo!" The crowd cheers and the vocals start, that isn't his name but I can't mistake his voice.

***Change of POV* **_Italics is singing, __**Bold italics is the singer's thoughts.**_

"_I'm a mess_

_That's the best way to describe it_

_Having no time to myself is the only way I can fight it_

_When I'm alone it's like I'm staring into a mirror_

_Don't know the person inside it and that's never been any clearer._

_I miss your family and I miss all our friends_

_If you had it to do over would you do it over again_

_Cause I would, this meant something more to me_

_There's a hole in my heart where you used to be" __**Why did I say nothing when he ran?**_

At the other side of the room Demyx shouts; "Axel! Get my guitar!" Axel smirks and runs out the door.

"_I still wish you the best of luck, baby, __**Is he even okay?**_

_And don't go thinking this was a waste of time_

_I couldn't forget you if I tried. __**I'll never forget you**___

_You killed what was left of the good in me,__  
__I'm tired so let me be broken, __**Why run?**__  
__Look down at the mess that's in front of me,__  
__No other words need be spoken,__  
__And I've got nobody else to blame though I tried, __  
__Kept all of our past mistakes held inside,__  
__I'll live with regret for my whole life. __**Why didn't I run with him?**___

_I confess that I brought this all on myself, __**I should have talked**__  
__Condemned to suffer alone, like there's nobody else,__  
__When you're gone, it's like a whole part of me's missing,__  
__So I'll keep living the lie and just hope that you're listening. __**One day he will hear this song.**_

_I tried to make us a life here__  
__But our foundation was built on sand__  
__No time to run until the damage was done__  
__And I've never had the upper hand___

_I still wish you the best of luck, baby,__  
__And don't go thinking this was a waste of time,__  
__I couldn't forget you if I tried. __**You can't forget those you love.**___

_You killed what was left of the good in me__  
__I'm tired so let me be broken__  
__Look down at the mess that's in front of me__  
__No other words need be spoken__  
__And I've got nobody else to blame though I tried__  
__Kept all of our past mistakes held inside__  
__I'll live with regret for my whole life___

_All the things you love are all the things I hate, __**Opposites attract?**__  
__How did we get here in the first place? __**When did I learn to love you?**___

_I play it cool but it's hard to be (All my trust)__  
__Is slowly burning inside of me (Over what) __**I wish I could find you**__  
__There can't be anymore progress, I know our fate__  
__The only thing that can heal this is time and space___

_You killed what was left of the good in me__  
__I'm tired so let me be broken__  
__Look down at the mess that's in front of me__  
__No other words need be spoken__  
__And I've got nobody else to blame though I tried__  
__Kept all of our past mistakes held inside__  
__I'll live with regret for my whole life, __**I regret not coming after you**__  
__For my whole life" _

Applause filled the room but I felt nothing more than hurt. It's been a year, he has confessed his love for me but when will it be my turn? I know one day he will come back for me, he _has_ to. I thank the audience for the applause and go to grab a drink.

xXx

***Demyx's POV***

"That song was about me, I'm sure of it" I say to Axel. We managed to get to the room behind the stage without being spotted by the band. We asked the stage manager permission to play one song, which he granted saying that he's heard of our band before. After signing some autographs for him he led us to the back room where we couldn't be spotted by the band as they was leaving.

"There now leaving, you ready Dem?" Axel said with a grin, he always loved performing. But nowhere near as much as Roxas who was currently jumping around.

"Yeah, I think I am. Is Sora in his place?" I ask Roxas, who nods. In what little time we had watching the band on stage, we worked up a plan. Sora is to make sure the band can see the stage at all times.

"Let's do this!" Roxas exclaimed, throwing up his lucky drumsticks and catching them perfectly.

I let out a long breath that I didn't know I was holding and made way to the stage.

"Hey guys!" I shout to the crowd, they looked surprised to see another band on stage, "We are Melodious Nocturne all the way from Destiny Island's!" The crowd gave their cheers and I grinned. I love performing.

"This goes out to someone very special. Demyx!" I shout. At every gig we do, we always shout our names. Makes us feel like we are connecting more with the crowd.

"Axel!"

I scan the crowd looking for one person in particular, I see Sora who is looking round frantically. Damn, I guess he isn't here yet.

"Roxas!"

Just when I thought he wasn't listening, I see someone out the corner of my eye running from the back room towards the stage. I grinned, it's him. He's here and he's watching.

"_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare, __**He's the angel, I was living in the nightmare**_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue,_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley, __**He sure wasn't expecting this**_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want, __**We used to love that film, remember?**_

_Where you can always find me,_

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas, __**We done that once, remember?**_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends,_

_We'll wish this never ends_

_(I miss you I miss you)__  
__(I miss you I miss you)___

_Where are you and I'm so sorry, __**I'm sorry I ran**__  
__I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight, __**I didn't sleep for days, did you?**__  
__I need somebody and always This sick strange darkness, __**Not just somebody, I need you**__  
__Comes creeping on so haunting every time,__  
__And as I stared I counted,__  
__The Webs from all the spiders,__  
__Catching things and eating their insides,__  
__Like indecision to call you,__  
__and hear your voice of treason,__  
__Will you come home and stop the pain tonight,__  
__Stop this pain tonight, __**Please do**___

_Don't waste your time on me you're already__  
__The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)__  
__Don't waste your time on me you're already__  
__The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)___

_Don't waste your time on me you're already__  
__The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)__  
__Don't waste your time on me you're already__  
__The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)__  
__Don't waste your time on me you're already__  
__The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)__  
__Don't waste your time on me you're already__  
__The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)___

_I miss you (miss you miss you)__  
__(I miss you miss you) __**Truly, I do.**_

I look down at the face I love, he's standing there with tears in his eyes. He's looking at me and is as close to the stage as possible.

"Demyx" He says quietly, but I still hear him.

"Zexion" I say, I smile a little. I turn and quickly run off stage, he runs to and we finally meet in front of the crowd. We both pull each other in to a loving embrace, his hands around my neck and mine round his waist. I have my head on his shoulder trying to hold the tears back. I hear a sob and pull away, I look into his eyes and realise it was him that sobbed.

"I never got to tell you," He choked out, "I love you, Demyx"

The tears fall from both our eyes as I kiss him passionately, his lips are soft and sweet, he returns his hands around my neck and I pull him closer by his hips. I have butterflies in my stomach and my mind feels like its spinning, this is the moment I've been waiting for and nothing is ever going to ruin it. Zexion returns my love; I don't care about anything else. We both break our kiss and I place my forehead against his with a grin on my face.

"Come home with me?" I ask, not knowing what his answer will be but I refused to let him go now.

"Do you even need to ask?" He says, laughing and pulling me into another kiss, this one sweeter if that is even possible.

***Back on stage***

"Hey Rox" Axel says with light laughter, "Its two minutes past midnight. Happy Valentine's day"

Roxas chuckles as he pulls Axel into a passionate kiss in front of the crowd.

"Happy Valentine's day" He says as the crowd erupts into cheers and 'awws' at the two couples.


End file.
